Firefly
Firefly is my Pantalan sona, displaying my cheerful, optimistic side, please don't use them without permission first! Coding by Wisp she / they || silk + hive || student + artist || nonbinary "Isn't that just beautiful?" ~ Firefly Appearance Always with a sweet tenderness at heart, there's no way to not notice Firefly when walking down the corridors of Jewel Hive, like dying embers, their scales glitter and almost seem to glow in the darkness. Most would consider them eye-catching, utterly beautiful with pale orange scales rippling down their body, across as a snout and down to their short tail, leaving a distinct smell of distant sea salt and flowers. Bright sky blue eyes glimmering on either side and a longish snout, although they'd appear tribeless to the unobservant, they are... at the most a hybrid mutt, alas neither tribe seems to show out very much, occasionally one may see dark blue antenna sprout near their small ears, waving carelessly back and fourth. A darker hue of orange rolls across the top of their head and in almost vine-like patterns, navy blue paint skitters across their face, in and around the snout, whorling around the lower jaw and up the horns, a delicate fashion of a skilled face painter, they look as though blue vines blossoming here and there with flowers, cross their grinning face. Firefly's build isn't much different from your typical dragonet, small and stocky, they'd appear, perfect for squirming into small places, a barb-less tail remaining short and slinky, as though a large pale orange snake was following behind the dragonet everywhere they go. Following upon their back, glittery orange wings, as if shattered glass, thin black veins run through it, separating them into hundreds of sections when nearing the top and yet so transparent, as if a bee with a friendly, smiling snout. The lower wings remain similar, yet just smaller and remaining underneath, huddled close to their body for they are useless, no true ability of flight, they never learned about such thing as flight, yet it doesn't seem to bother them at all. A noticeable part of them, a wool fur mane around their head and neck, dyed bright pastel colors, nearing the top brim a colorful blue, fading down through purple and salmon pink in bright streaks, light brown spines run down their back, a thorn-like spine protruding from their forehead, showing true blood from a HiveWing too. But so strange this hybrid seems, they have a tender heart and lovable personality. "I'll take two of those and six of these, please! Oh... I didn't bring my scales." ~ Forgetful Firefly Personality It only takes one glance to see the whole of their public personality, childish some may say, yes and quite, cheerful as well, always having a toothy smile upon their snout at all times and vibrate with positivity. One could consider them quite sweet and caring of those around them and yet unaware of most tension growing between dragons. "Jewels, leafdrops, capes galore!" ~ Firefly while in Jewel Market History The waves crashed and roared and just a few feet north of this a homey cavern gapes. An egg hatched and out popped a dragonet of pale orange, bright sulfur yellow and two different colored eyes, one blue-green and the other amber. Their parents were overjoyed at their hatching and dubbed them with the name Firefly after they noticed a slight glow radiating off of them. Life was good on the shoreline, their parents spoiled them and they had an older brother to play with. However, after three years of living near the shore, two HiveWings, sturdy built, one jet black and one maroon flew over those shores where Firefly played and spotted them. They'd been forced to reveal where them and their family lived, the sandy cavern near the shore had echoed with the guard's shouting and before they knew it, their entire family was flying off, their father, Honeydrop carrying them between his talons to Cicada Hive. Lady Cicada gave them a small cell to live in and life was different here, there were more rules you had to follow but at least Firefly found good in living here. After their family settled in, they had found out about a peaceful garden called by the residence as the Mosaic Garden and everyday for a year, Firefly would come running up there and lay down in the grass, listening to soft music or maybe in on a conversation that was happening somewhere else, they'd sometimes even sleep there for a few hours. But one year went by fast and before they could even blink, Amber, their mother, had explained to them and Gossamer that she'd enrolled them in school, so they could learn more about Cicada Hive's history and learn how to read and possibly even learn to draw and write. Anxiety was something Firefly was new to when they entered their new school and it was something they definitely didn't like. When them and their brother entered through those front doors which groaned on their hinches, everyone in the hallway, every SilkWing and HiveWing that went there stared. Collections of green and blue and brown and black eyes blinked and stared at the two but mostly Firefly, their unusual appearance and weird feet. When they started down, they'd whisper and gossip to each other about the "new kid" in school and how highly unusual they looked. But they tried all they could to stay positive, Gossamer was sent to his class and Firefly was sent to theirs and when they first entered that classroom, they thought everything was going to be just fine, nothing to worry about! Their teacher, Sulki, was very generous and kind, letting everyone do as they pleased during certain periods, like lunch and recess and then back in and she was good at her job, they'd learned so much from just the first two periods. Then when recess had come, they'd met a new friend who'd casually ran into them, however it was unknown if it was on purpose or on accident. "Oh, I'm very sorry!" The SilkWing had said, bright violet and dusty green like vines swirling on their scales. Firefly had looked up at them and gave them such a toothy smile. "Naw! It's fine!" They'd responded back, continuing their toothy grin. Hobomok was quite a nerd and luckily was in the same classroom as they were, in fact, they were the dragonet right next to them. That day, they felt even more welcome to this new school and just in one day! They'd talked to each other all the way home to their own cells, sadly they didn't live in the same corner of the Hive, but that didn't stop them from seeing each other. Unfortunately, Firefly took a blow to the heart, chest and soul when coming back from school, they'd thought of it as the luckiest day ever since they'd gotten straight A's in everything along with their friend! But, when the hybrid mutt walked into their cell room, over the silken floor, they were greeted with a horrific sight. On the silken hammock was a stilled Honeydrop and a fit of coughing and sneezing. Amber sat next to him, tears swelling in her blue-green eyes, antenna drooped along with her wings. And it wasn't long when three large HiveWing guards came in, red, orange and sun-gold scales carrying their sick father out the door. "Where are they taking him?" Firefly had asked, fighting back tears as their father disappeared. * Was enrolled into school, enjoyed it a lot and made a new friend, Hobomok * One day, came back home to find Honeydrop, their father, terribly sick * Father was quartiened and died there * Firefly's family mourned greatly for a month, grades went down because they couldn't focus * Eventually was cheered up and pulled out of their sorrow by a new friend who was an angry bean, Willowleaf! * Went on a field trip to the coast, Firefly got separated from the others * Couldn't fly, tried calling for help, but no one answered * Ended up in the Poison Jungle where LeafWings were like >:( and tried to kill them * Convinced the tribe they were no harm to them and just wanted to get home * Turned out, Willowleaf was there! * Angry bean helped her friend and went home with them! * Went back to school, teachers weren't happy and gave them detention * After two days, Firefly's family moved to Jewel Hive! * Everything was beautiful there! But Firefly was sad to leave their friends behind * Met a ghost one night while watching the sunset * They told them to believe in themselves and to fly away, something was calling them from above, in the heavens * Then they left and Firefly was all confused because they didn't want to leave their family like they did their friends * End of history ends with them deciding which to choose here Abilities Redoing "I may look like a dog, but I'm 100% dragon!" ~ Firefly Trivia * One of the first few hybrid ocs I've ever made, occually and the first non binary one as well, this follows along with SilkWing and mutt, a lot of firsts for one character * My first character to submit here on this wiki and my second sona that I created, rather Skipper was once my sona but now isn't * text * text "What is it that you need, flowers, silk, someone to talk to? I can provide that!" ~ Little Firefly Relationships Open for people I've talked to, please! Have to be both your sona (or alt) and they have to be from Pantala! 'Amber -' Firefly loves their mother so much! Although they seem to like their father better (since he spoiled them) they still think of their mother as a role model and someone they can count on when times grow dark. 'Honeydrop - '''Firefly LOVES their father and seems to like him more than their mother. It's mainly because he was the one spoiling them against their mother's wishes. Still, Firefly loves them both almost equally the same! He's also the one who likes the seaside and was the one who would go out with them to collect colorful seashells. They mourned greatly over his death and wished they could have spent even more time together. '''Gossamer - '''Although the two don't get along that well, Firefly still loves their annoying older brother a LOT. And even though their brother was the one who picked on them the most, love is still between them. Deep inside, they really would die for him even despite his spiky interior. However, they had grown more distant when their family moved to Jewel Hive and Honeydrop died. '''Hobomok - '''If there was anyone in this entire world Firefly would die for first, it would be their first and best friend, Hobomok. They really do love their nerdy little friend that lived in Cicada Hive and misses them greatly, wishing one day they'll go back to meet them again. Firefly thinks of Hobomok as their little quiet nerdy sister, as they spent so much time together when they first went to school! '''Willowleaf - '''Although despite her spiky interior, Firefly considers Willow one of their closest and best friends! Even if she is a revenge-seeking SilkWing-LeafWing (more Silk than Leaf) hybrid, they know inside, she'd die for them if she wanted to. They share a love for bad jokes, and Firefly is one the few who has opened up her fiery flaming outside and huddled in to her sticky, sweet inside, the other being Hobomok. Like their nerdy little sis, they also consider their fiery, fierce, small bean sister as well! 'Vera- '''Although they've not really met Vera much, Firefly really likes her and even shares a few interests with the LeafWing healer. They'd like to talk to her more! But for now, they think of her as a distant older sister! It could be likely they'd met before when Firefly had gotten lost and walked all the way to the Poison Jungle, however, they couldn't identify her out of all the LeafWings. Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:Work in Progress Category:SilkWings Category:Pantalans Category:HiveWings Category:LGBT+